bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kagimizu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ichigo Kurosaki page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 17:01, 24 May 2009 Amusing Amusing but you do realise that YOU are the one who brought the topic up in the forum in the first place right? Going by your contribution history, you were the one who started the section on Ulquiorra in the Forum:Deceased vs unconfirmed on February 14th. I answered you on Feburuary 14th as well. You are not psychic, nor do I expect you to be. But I do expect you to read the responses to topics you yourself have brought-up. I mean, it's not even like you posted the discussion somewhere else and it got moved to the forums and answered weeks if not months later. You posted on the forums and on the same day it was answered. Please tell why I should not be annoyed that you did not take the time read my response the first time and then wasted your time and mine, bringing up the same issue again? I am always welcoming of people who want to make a legitimate contribution to the wiki. What I do not tolerate is people wasting time bring-up the same issue over and over again. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) * 04:11, February 14, 2010 (hist) (diff) Forum:Deceased vs unconfirmed ‎ (→Ulquiorra Cifer) * 04:09, February 14, 2010 (hist) (diff) Forum:Deceased vs unconfirmed ‎ (→Ulquiorra Cifer: new section) That's not an excuse. If you can't be bother following up on topics you post. Then don't post the topics in the first place. But don't expect us to cut you slack when you can't even be bother to follow up on your own topics. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I moved that topic there from the Ulquoirra's forum page when I answered yours. You can check the forum history if you don't believe me. Indeed, your own contribution page says that you were the one that made the "new section", as I have highlighted above. Another example of you saying something without taking the least effort to check things out and you wonder why I snapped at you. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I am going to say this once and once only. If you don't get it you don't get it. You brought up a topic. It was answered. Whether you forgot or not doesn't interest me. Point is that you did forget and then wasted time and wiki space brining up the topic again. Forcing us to respond to you again and are now wasting more time and more wiki space trying to argue when you have no argument to make. You were the one who was discourteous by failing to follow-up on your original post. I am fully justified in expressing my annoyance in having to repeat myself and please stop trying to make yourself look better by saying something like "but I had the mind to bring it up on the talk page". So what? Whether you brought it up on the talk page or edited the article straight away, it all amounts to the same thing. A waste of time brought on by the fact that you forgot that you had already brought the topic up. So seriously, just admit you made a mistake and give it up already. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:06, May 28, 2010 (UTC) If you think that me telling you that I already answered your question is insulting you. So be it, feel insulted. However, I am satisfied with how I handled you and I am now even less inclined to cut you any slack. If you want to harp on about this, go right ahead. But this is the last response you will get from me. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Closed Topic I don't really care if you are an admin on other sites. Rules are different from site to site. We are not here to convince you of things. If you bring up something that you think is wrong and we tell you that it is right, that is the end of it. I don't care if you are convinced or not. Part of my job on this wiki is to discern when a topic does not need to be further discussed. This was one of those times. If you would like to get every single date reference ever, talk to Tinni who is the foremost expert on the Bleach timeline.--